


Burning Desire

by Astralnova290, Starligth



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralnova290/pseuds/Astralnova290, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starligth/pseuds/Starligth
Summary: Batman is the protector of Gotham but he happens to fall in love with The Joker the most insane and dangerous criminal in Gotham. Bruce Wayne aka Batman wants to redeem John aka Joker so he’s no longer a criminal or considered dangerous. Bruce does finally succeed in redeeming Joker later on they both get married and have a family.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Enter the Batcave

**Author's Note:**

> We don’t own Batman: The Telltale Series or any of the characters they belong to Warner Bros.

In Bruce wayne room Joker stops Batman holding Dagger he was playing games. "I don't think so Bas..." but before he could get rest out Batman grab Joker by throat and carried him out of house and sets him down on top of Batmobile he removes John aka Joker know pants as well as removing half of his shirt and carefully leans in between Joker thighs while snaking hand to hold joker thighs as well and gently sarts to slip his fingers into Jhon pushing slowly in than out feeling bad that at first it cause John to make pain expression in his face, for awhile until Batman let Joker adjust before adding second finger in than third doing sissoring motion and hiting spot inside him with his fingers, that made John lean foward a bit on the edge of Batmoblie holding on tightly to Batman whimpering and moaning he wasnt use to this feeling that Batman was engaging his body into it made him feel extremely embarsed and bit powerless with sense of getting high Wich all more confusing to him.


	2. Twisted turn of fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the past few years I’ve danced with the caped crusader. And every time we tussle, it gives me even more respect and admiration for him. Perhaps too much!… I don’t think I could exist without him! 
> 
> ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waring few next chapter included mentions  
> of following needles & physco breakdowns.

_****_

"After everything we have been thorough together.... this is how it ends?" Joker glanced up at Batman, then struggles more against his grip freaking out violently shivering a giant Batman strong grip he didn't notice but Batman pulled out needle sedate and quickly inject it into Joker skin hoping to calm him down. As Batman holds his grip on the joker he says in a broken hurt way. "I can get you to help John please trust me I won't leave you again anymore I promise." but how long can Bruce keep it up was anyone game since in a way Bruce was only using John for info on pact & villains at Arkham asylum. 


	3. Nighttime Surprise

Bruce smiles and takes back to the wedding chapel, at wedding chapel Alfred talks to Bruce through a head set piece. "Sir what happened?" He asked worried and highly concern. Bruce answer him in ear piece. "Nothing I can’t handle I’m scheduling the wedding for tomorrow." Alfred sighs than replies back. "Alright sir should I tell everyone weeding is off today until tomorrow sir as well as get the car?” Alfred l says waiting for Bruce to respond. Bruce replies with a scared but heartfelt reply “Yes Alfred.” Bruce meanwhile Carries John into the car he knew that John could be pregnant. Joker was laying all way in his arm all way to car that Alfred sent towards door and car door allready open for them bolth. Alfred had no idea that his beloved Bruce fucked joker. 

Soon they arrive at the Wayne manor Bruce carries John to their room he waits until he’s awake. Joker after awhile opens his eyes in bed and looks up and realized he naked and without makeup own he freaks out a bit when he see batman starring and watching him. "w..what why are you starring at me like that!!!" He asked him. Bruce smiles and says. "I think your pregnant my love." Joker looks up surprised and shock than laughs and says. "Pregnant good one Bruce thats good joke but im not pregnant at all." Bruce hands him pregnancy test. "Well maybe check and see if you are." He looks at him.


	4. Taste of Joker again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contuing sence of batman passion for joker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part will contain a wild 18+ moment and continue from ch

Joker felt thrusts in him, harder, leaving slow and entering fast and unexpected.Bruce thrusts faster and harder hitting his sweet spot he could feel John getting wet he thrusts roughly and harder he sees Johns eyes roll back from the pleasure.Joker darted seeing image of their fight making him wetter and cuming bit harder for Bruce. Bruce smiles at Joker seeing it he thrust faster he kisses every inch of Johns body. “I love you so much my love.” Joker tried to hold onto the sheets, but he couldnt his body violenty shudder, his head was up, and his eyes wide open, he screamed hard in a intense orgasmed, he couldn’t tell that Batman ejaculated inside of him but guess because of Bruce moaning, he felt Bruce let out biggest load of sperm he ever produced.


	5. Welcome newest members of family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a few months Joker goes into labor

After pushing and screaming for hours finally Damien Wayne and his siblings after were born After very hard intense labor Joker and Batman kids were born 3 sons and one daughter [https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773..., ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/6842fd9b-3d17-4326-aa3f-3bef10948643/d5whdan-7d344363-c02a-47de-b8b7-fc17a4295d51.jpg/v1/fill/w_751,h_1064,q_75,strp/de53_kid_joker_by_kikkoro_san-d5whdan.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJpc3MiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwic3ViIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl0sIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiIvZi82ODQyZmQ5Yi0zZDE3LTQzMjYtYWEzZi0zYmVmMTA5NDg2NDMvZDV3aGRhbi03ZDM0NDM2My1jMDJhLTQ3ZGUtYjhiNy1mYzE3YTQyOTVkNTEuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTc1MSIsImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTA2NCJ9XV19.hjPnn-pzlNlno-yvRrgJhiWJVW5ITtA9MEj0VMYsOh0)[https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773..., ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/ec3841be-afdc-4b72-ac66-addac974e35f/d9koo4l-8e78d0a7-d285-4f6d-859d-268f308c7f8b.png/v1/fill/w_1024,h_1024,q_75,strp/the_joker_boy_jack_by_alexdealey-d9koo4l.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJpc3MiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwic3ViIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl0sIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiIvZi9lYzM4NDFiZS1hZmRjLTRiNzItYWM2Ni1hZGRhYzk3NGUzNWYvZDlrb280bC04ZTc4ZDBhNy1kMjg1LTRmNmQtODU5ZC0yNjhmMzA4YzdmOGIucG5nIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEwMjQiLCJoZWlnaHQiOiI8PTEwMjQifV1dfQ.wp5GnqK7dHWpmf1xWVaj4oLAq3o_ynEF7PDyu-tyBB8)[https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773... ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/6842fd9b-3d17-4326-aa3f-3bef10948643/d5whcyk-9321422f-0bc5-4ea0-8e02-dffc7d5b7e76.jpg/v1/fill/w_1024,h_1450,q_75,strp/de51_kid_harley_quinn_by_kikkoro_san-d5whcyk.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJpc3MiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwic3ViIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl0sIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiIvZi82ODQyZmQ5Yi0zZDE3LTQzMjYtYWEzZi0zYmVmMTA5NDg2NDMvZDV3aGN5ay05MzIxNDIyZi0wYmM1LTRlYTAtOGUwMi1kZmZjN2Q1YjdlNzYuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEwMjQiLCJoZWlnaHQiOiI8PTE0NTAifV1dfQ.WaBWTArRRbtZMMEVRjxf2a7cieNwZVJv_oQezynPbbM)Bruce smiles at Joker he kissed Joker passionately. "Our kids are beautiful." Bruce said smiling at him. Joker smiles back kissing him. "I agree I'm so proud to be a father Bruce." Joker said.


	6. Birthday's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> years later Bruce and John's kids are older

Bruce smiles he was setting up birthday balloons it was his and Johns kids birthday today. John smiles he helped Bruce out by wrapping up the presents for their kids. Damien, John Jr, Bruce Jr, and Jester were excited they couldn't wait to open up their presents and eat birthday cake or play birthday games. "You guys seem excited you four are growing up so fast." Bruce said he smiles at his kids. After the party it was late at night it was 9 pm so John and Bruce where putting their kids asleep. "goodnight daddies we had a great birthday." Damien said he fell asleep along with his siblings.


	7. Anniversary

It was Bruce and Joker Anniversary so Bruce was wrapping up a special anniversary gift for his husband John/Joker Alfred was watching the kids for them because he had something romantic planned for their anniversary. John/Joker smiles at Bruce he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. "Hello, Batsy happy anniversary hun." John said smiles happily kissing Bruce’s cheek he hands him an anniversary gift. Bruce smiles at his husband happily he opens the gift it was a knitted scarf with their initials on them. "I love this anniversary gift babe, also happy anniversary my love." Bruce said he smiles at him handing him his anniversary gift. John smiles happily he opened his gift from Bruce after opening his gift he gasped but left kisses on Bruce. "I love my gift hun." John said he smiles at Bruce he kisses him passionately and deeply. Bruce smiles chuckling and kisses him passionately and deeply back. "I’ve got a romantic date planned for our anniversary." Bruce said he blindfolds John leading to the rooftop. "Okay, you can take off the blindfold." Bruce said he smiles at John. "Wow hun it’s beautiful you set all this up." John said he smiles hugging Bruce. "Yes, I did." Bruce said he smiles he sat the table with John he pours the wine. "Cheers my love." Bruce said holding up his wine glass. "Cheers." John said he smiles eating the beautiful delicious dinner. Soon music starts playing Bruce offers his hand to John smiling happily. John chuckles at his husband for being such a charmer. Bruce and John both danced to the music and finished their romantic dinner now they were in their room. Bruce removes their clothes and prepares John he thrusts into him gently then starts going fast and hard. "Mmm oh right there Bruce mmm this feels amazing," John said he moans loud and cums a bit he felt a load of pleasure and bliss. Bruce grins and continues thrusting into him fast and hard-hitting John’s sweet spot over and over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there are 18+ scenes in this chapter


	8. Halloween Party

Bruce was making his kids Halloween costumes he already made his and John’s Halloween costumes for Halloween he loved when October came. John walked into his Bruce’s bedroom he wrapped his arms around his husband smiling at him. "Happy Halloween dear." John said he kissed his cheek. "Happy Halloween my love." Bruce said he kissed John he soon finished making their kids Halloween costumes. "Those look so good dear, our kids will love them." John said to his husband he smiles at him. "Thank and yes they will, remember at 6 pm we are going to a Halloween party while Alfred takes our kids trick or treating. "I know I remember, I didn’t forget I love, the costumes you made us." John said smiling. Meanwhile, Alfred was baking Halloween cookies and getting the candy ready for the trick or treaters. Bruce smiles at John and kisses him passionately and lovingly. "I love you so much John, I’m glad we are married, I redeemed you as well." Bruce said he cuddles with him on their bed. Hours later it 6 pm and Bruce was dressed in his Halloween costume John was also dressed in his Halloween costume Alfred already took John and Bruce’s kids trick or treating. Bruce and John head off to the Halloween party they were invited to soon they arrived at the Halloween party.

"I’ll get us some punch then after that let’s dance." Bruce said he walked over to the punch table and got two cups of punch but what he didn’t know was the punch was spiked. Bruce came back with both cups of punch he smiles at John handing him his cup then drinks his punch. After they had a few cups of punch both John and Bruce danced. "You know you hic so handsome in that knight costume." John said giggling drunkenly. "Hehe hic thank you, I think that punch was spiked, my love." Bruce said he chuckles drunkenly. John grins and makes out with Bruce he trails his hands all over his husband's body. Bruce shivers in pleasure while moaning especially when John sticks his hand in Bruce’s costume and stroking his cock. "Mm, John stop oh, that feels good." Bruce said while moaning in pleasure. "Hehe let’s take this home our kids won’t be home for a few more hours." John said grinning and winking at Bruce he picked him up carried him home. Soon Bruce and John arrived home they headed to their bedroom. John grins laying Bruce on their bed he removes their clothes and prepares him he enters Bruce slowly then starts thrusting into him fast and hard-hitting his sweet spot. 

Bruce moans in pleasure his eyes roll back from the pleasure he felt. "Mmm right there love god, it feels good when you are inside of me." Bruce said he moans John’s name loudly enjoying the pleasure and sex they were having. After 12 rounds John was laying next to Bruce smiling happily he was in total bliss so was Bruce he was in total bliss as well. "That was amazing love, I hope you get pregnant from all those rounds, I would love to have more kids with you." Bruce said smiling at his husband he kissed him then fell asleep John smiles at him and also fell asleep as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there are 18+ scenes in this chapter


End file.
